This proposal is for the competitive renewal of the training grant, Integrative Training Program in Neuroimaging, at the University of Minnesota. Trainees in this program are pursuing a Ph.D. through the Graduate Program in Biomedical Engineering or the Graduate Program in Neuroscience that spans both College of Science and Engineering and Medical School involving faculty trainers from 11 departments including multiple engineering departments, radiology department, and various basic and clinical neuroscience departments throughout the University. We propose to train the next generation of scientific and technical leaders in the important emerging field of integrated neuroimaging. The primary objectives of the program are two-fold: first, it will provide integrative training to graduate students in biomedical engineering in order that they have a broad understanding of neuroscience and clinical applications and are capable of developing innovative neuroimaging techniques; second, it will provide training to neuroscientists so that they will have in- depth exposure to the imaging sciences. We believe it will benefit both students and faculty from multiple disciplines. Engineering students will be exposed to a wealth of challenging and real problems in neuroimaging to address important questions in basic and clinical neurosciences, while neuroscience students will gain expertise in new quantitative methods and imaging techniques. The proposal incorporates the strengths, resources, and administrative structures of existing graduate programs in biomedical engineering and neuroscience, with an interdisciplinary faculty with diverse research interests, to provide a new paradigm in graduate education. The predoctoral fellows will be trained across a variety of tools including special interdisciplinary coursework, research rotations, dual thesis advisors, special seminars and symposia and unique training opportunities including career skills development and training in responsible conduct of research. An advisory system will help guide students through the program. Summer industrial internships will be implemented to help train students to understand the needs of medical imaging and devices industry. On completion, the trainees will be well prepared for research career in academia, industry and government. The broader impacts include advancing our understanding of the brain, cross-fertilization of the disciplines, and establishing a new model for interdisciplinary training integrating neuroscience with imaging science. The successful completion of the proposed training program promises to change the landscape of the future neuroimaging field.